The present invention relates to the construction of walls and more particualarly to an improved wall forming assembly suitable for use in constructing concrete wall structures.
Assemblies for constructing concrete wall structures have heretofore been provided. An example of such an assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,572 issued to V. H. Salzi.
In the assembly disclosed in the Salzi patent, concrete is poured between outside side plates and inner insulating panels to form the concrete wall structure and the insulating panels are held spaced apart by spacing strips in order to provide a dead air space in the formed wall. A significant disadvantage with the Salzi assembly is that panels and spacing strips need to be tacked together prior to being placed in the assembly in order to avoid movement of the insulating panels during the pouring of the concrete. This step of assembling the insulating panels with the spacing strips along with the need for furnishing properly dimensioned spacing strips constitutes a waste of time and material. Further, the Salzi assembly is designed for holding pairs of insulating panels. The use of pairs of insulating panels in wall construction, however, in many cases is not necessary or desirable and generally is too costly. Also, it is noted that certain insulating materials, such as styrofoam, do not have sufficient structural strength for mounting in pairs in a spaced apart manner and need to be mounted as a single panel. Therefore, the need exists for a wall forming assembly useable with single insulating panels.